Can You Love Me?
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: Sebastian and Kurt couldn't be more different. Sebastian is a bold, outgoing badass while Kurt is a shy, mute nerd. But when their paths cross and they get to know eachother, will they have more in common that it seems? Skank!Sebastian , Shy!Nerd!Kurt . Set in McKinley, Season 2.


The first time Sebastian noticed Kurt Hummel was in the library.

The pink haired boy had only cast his eye in that direction in order to see if any computers were free, and had instead been rewarded with the most beautiful sight of his life.

Kurt Hummel was curled up on a beanbag reading what was clearly a children's fiction book. His glasses were perched on the end of his nose and he appeared to be taking notes and giggling occasionally. Sebastian let a smile come across his face as he stared at this silent, gorgeous boy sat across from him.

He only tore his eyes away when Kurt suddenly looked up and stared right at him. The shy boy's eyes widened in fear as he noticed the pink-haired boy's eyes fixed on him, and then all of a sudden he was standing up and rushing out of the library, his book fixed firmly in his hand and his satchel slung quickly over his shoulder.

Sebastian frowned and quickly stood up, running out of the library, all thoughts of revising discarded as he went to find the boy who had fascinated him so much within such a small window of time.

He felt his blood boil and all he saw was red, however, when the first thing he saw as he entered the hallway was the quiet boy pinned up against the wall, a jock's fist planting itself into his stomach and face over and over again.

"HEY! Get the fuck off him right now you bunch of dicks!" Sebastian shouted before he could even stop to think about it, pure fury running through his veins. His anger only grew more as the jocks laughed and dropped Kurt on the floor.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it, freak?' Azimio spat, and before he could even finish his sentence, Sebastian had punched him in the mouth, sending two of his teeth flying across the floor along with a mouthful of blood and a fair amount of saliva.

"Leave. Him. The fuck. Alone!" Sebastian said furiously, and the jocks just spat once at him before walking away to the locker rooms.

Sebastian quickly looked to the floor to help Kurt, but growled slightly in frustration as the boy was already gone, only a small puddle of blood giving proof that he was ever there.

He punched the wall in anger before he turned around and went back to the library to continue his studies.

He slumped down into a chair and read his Physics assignment through until he stopped when he heard quick breaths and tiny sobs coming from the corner at the back of the bookshelves.

He may have been a bitch but he wasn't going to leave some, clearly very broken, kid crying on his own.

He stood up and slowly approached the corner, but his heart broke even more as he saw Kurt was curled up in the corner, holding his glasses which were snapped in half right down the middle, sobbing heavily as he tried to stay quiet, hiding away from everybody else.

'Kurt?' Sebastian said gently, and Kurt immediately jumped out of his skin, a look of pure terror in his eyes.

'Kurt it's okay I promise.. Calm down.. I just want to help you.. It's not right what the jocks did to you and I just want to help clean you up... I promise you that I won't hurt you at all..' Sebastian quickly explained, putting his hands out in front of him, trying to show that he wasn't going to harm Kurt.

'H-H-How do you know my name? I-I thought you hated everybody..' Kurt whispered, barely audibly.

'Thats just a myth.. I only hate the bad guys, which is most people at this school, so it appears that I hate everybody, when in fact I don't..' Sebastian smiled, walking forwards and sitting on the floor in front of Kurt.

'Wh-Wh-Why did you punch the jock for me?' Kurt said, slightly louder this time as he finally risked a look at Sebastian, allowing the pink-haired boy to see the beautiful blue eyes that had been hiding behind the walls of glass for so long.

'Cause he was being an idiot.. You don't deserve to be treated like that.. You're better than them.. You're the best person in this whole damn school and someday in the future, you're going to be the head of Vogue with all of your fabulous outfits while all of those shits are going to be cleaning the garbage from under your feet.. You're going to beat them one day Kurt, and you need to be alive to do it.. I'm just keeping you safe until it happens..'

'I-I-Um-I-' Was all that Kurt could choke out before he started to cry again. Barry shuffled forwards and took Kurt in his arms, smiling slightly when Kurt latched onto him, clutching his shirt like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

'H-He.. Th-The jocks.. K-K-Karofsky kissed me and he tried more and it was my first.. M-My first kiss and I wanted it to be special but he stole it and now he's targeting me and he said.. He said..' Kurt rushed out, happy to finally get it out of his system, before he couldn't continue as he was crying too much once again.

Sebastian just shushed him gently, holding the smaller boy and rocking him from side to side.

'S-Sebastian?' Kurt asked quietly once he'd calmed down.

'MmHm?'

'W-Why do you care about me?' Kurt asked sadly, his blue eyes staring up at Sebastian with all kinds of curiosity shining through them.

'Listen Kurt. I've known you all but 10 minutes and yet somehow you're one of the most special people in my life.. When something like that happens, you don't just ignore it.. I've never had a boyfriend before and clearly you haven't either. We're polar opposites but somehow we're the same because we're both outcasts.. Neither of us belong anywhere and both of us are the targets of dumb shits like Jocks and cheerleaders... The only difference is you let it bother you and hold you back, whereas I act like a bitch and get shit done. For example..' Sebastian said smirking, and he slowly moved forwards towards Kurt.

As he leant towards the boy to plant a kiss to his lips, he took the time to notice the slight blush that fell on Kurt's pale cheeks. And the way that his skin was perfectly smooth, not a single flaw falling upon it. He saw how Kurt's eyes weren't just your ordinary blue, they were coloured by several different layers that radiated Kurt's individuality.

Finally, after what seemed like the most beautiful eternity of Sebastian's life, his lips met Kurt's in an explosion of passion.

Sebastian grinned into the kiss as he felt Kurt gasp when he slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Neither boy knew exactly how long the kiss lasted, but when they pulled apart, all they could do was stare into each others eyes.

Both of them smiled - Sebastian proud and bold, Kurt timid and happy - and they linked their hands together. Everything was perfect and for the first time in both of their high school lives, they were truly happy.

Then Kurt's phone rang.


End file.
